The VPMWPV
by HoshiHikari
Summary: Prequel to THe Reign of Darkness! We are all victims of this world. The story focuses on the life of the VPMWPV and the world as they see it. What really pushed them to become who they are? What caused them to do what they did? Please Read and Review!
1. Riddle

**The VPMWPV**

**Written by**: Hoshihikari

**Summary: **This is the prequel, the first installment to the trilogy that will be centered and focused around "The Reign of Darkness." The story focuses on the life of the VPMWPV and the world as they see it. What really pushed them to become who they are? What caused them to do what they did? After all, no one is born evil, but may become this way because of their surroundings. Basically the following quote sums it all up, giving enough information to make its own statement and raise its own questions such as what really happened to drive the six people to take on the road into Darkness?

"We are all victims….Victims of this world. We were different from everyone else. We were special. Raised in a world unsuitable for us. We did not choose to be bitten, famous, genius nor did we choose to be orphans, disowned or abused. We were innocent, and helpless. The world never gave us a hand. It sat back and relaxed. From the very start, we were labeled as dangerous and hazardous to the world. This world did not understand us, let alone help us."

"This world is not made for us. It does not want us. It fears us, and our specialties. You ask us Albus….you dare ask us Why! Well I'll tell you! It's because of you and people like you! Why don't you look inside yourself? The answer is right in front of you!"

James Potter in "The Reign of Darkness"

**Parings: **original pairings of that time period

**Author Note:** Hello everyone! I'm back! This it the prequel to "The Reign of Darkness"! The story focuses on the life of the VPMWPV and the world as they see it, through their eyes. Indeed it has been a while, but I just had to get this out! Thanks for those who had been patently waiting for either a prequel of sequel (which I WILL do, after the completion of this.) Yes, this will be Part one of a trilogy (don't have a title for it yet, but will come up with one soon, maybe some ideas) Anyways hope you all enjoy it!

**Note: **"…." talk _Italic thoughts/dreams_ /…/ Parseltongue Snake language underlinetext/letter/writings _**bold/italicslyrics from songs**_

**Please Read and Review! **

**Chapter 1 Riddle**

He stood there, frozen rooted to his spot. The rain poured down upon him in buckets while thunder rocked his ears and lightening provided the only source of light. Three years, after three long years, more then half of his life time, he had done it. At last, he had fulfilled his ambition, his life long ambition and now it seemed meaningless to live on, although his life had barely begun.

Five year old Tom Riddle was drenched in blood; fresh, warm, crimson blood which the weather could not cleanse him of. Wrapped around his body providing him warmth and comfort was a snake, rivaling the size of himself, which he had no hesitation in calling his family. A distance away was a body, killed mercilessly (as merciless as a five year old could be), after being painstakingly hunted down for three years by his own son for abandoning his mother, the man's wife after finding out that she was a 'freak'. Yes, that was what he described her as, with his own words to a son that he never knew. A son who would have died if the snake hadn't taken him in as its own and raised him as its own, after the death of his mother from childbirth.

/Shh, my child. It is all right. Your father deserved it. He got what he deserved, after what he did…/

/I know Nagini, I know/ Tom replied, stroking his guardian and caretaker. The snake lifted her head to study him, its eyes questioning him, unconvinced. After all, this was his first kill. Finally, Tom spoke again.

/He had it easy, too easy. Leading me on a cat and mouse chase, and then getting the easy way out./ The boy sneered. /He should have been ripped, limb from limb and then hung on a tree for the birds to feed./ He continued. As he spoke, the more excited he got. Nagini slowly untangled herself from him, and he began to work, bear hands, doing exactly what he had said. When he was done, and somehow he had managed, though how, he wasn't even sure himself; his father's body was hanging from a nearby tree, it's dissemble body parts scattered everywhere. The boy stepped back, stared at his masterpiece for two full minutes before throwing his head back and laughed.

His laughter hadn't fully died down when the sounds of pops around him distracted the snake, but not the boy. The snake jerked her head up, and seemed to listen. Her sudden movement alerted her master, and he stopped laughing, only to hear footsteps approaching him, many footsteps.

It would be a sight to remember for the people who had come to witness it. The stood still, staring in awe at the crime scene. Of course they hadn't expected anything less from the last living heir to Slytherin himself, as even Grindlewald, the current Dark Lord of the time, was to said to have feared this family as he persecuted and executed all descendents of this family, which at last caused Tom's mother to have fled to the Muggle world to hide, but still none of them, not even their leader had expected anything of this magnitude.

Tom stared at the newcomers. There were about six of them, but standing around him in a full circle that would have prevented him from escape, not that he wanted to escape. He could feel Nagini wrap herself around him, protectively, flicking her upper portion of her body out in a very defensive stance.

One of the newcomers did something and a sudden burst of light illuminated the area. It was a fast movement so that even though the others followed in the person's lead, it was too fast for Tom to know exactly what was occurring. He took a step back, knowing that Nigini could feel his discomfort.

"Tom Riddle?" One of the older men came forward. To Tom it was clear that this man was their leader. He had a long graying beard and eyes that reflected the wisdom gained through the years.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" Tom asked in broken English, taking another stepped back as a hand was offered to him.

"My name is Albus Dumbledore. I am here to help you. These" he gestured to the others, "are my friends. They too are here to help." A pause. "I know your grandfather, and he's been…"

That was it, that was all it took for Tom to know that these were his enemies. After all, he had just killed his father, and if his grandfather was anything like his father, although he had never given the thought that he had one, he would despise him just the same. If these people were friends of his grandfather, which was highly likely, then it would make them his enemy as well.

"I don't need your help. I lived five bloody years alone with only Nigini as my companion, what makes you think I can't continue like this?" Tom said, flicking the hand away. Dumbledore's face darkened, and then turned to his companions who seemed just as helpless as he himself was. He quickly took in his surroundings again, before turning back to Tom.

"I can help you out of this mess you created." He gestured at the dead body. "I will not ask how this has come to be. I am only here to help Tom. I can give you a family. I can give you a home."

/What do you think Nigini/ Tom asked, shocking the others more that he was a parselmouth, although it shouldn't have been a surprise. The man, Dumbledore frowned, as it appeared that the boy was much more fluent taking to a snake then to people.

/I do not trust them. I have no idea what business this man speaks up./

Tom opened his mouth to reply, but paused when Nigini continued.

/However, I do not see that you have an alternate choice. You are not in a very good position. Do not trust man. However use them and bend them to your will, the way I am sure they will try and bend yours. Never trust man, my child. They are different and selfish and will only work for their own gain./

Tom's eyebrows furrowed into a look of obvious mistrust before brightening. "Very well. I see that I have not much of a choice./

Dumbledore smiled tentatively. "Come then." Tom nodded and stepped forward. When Nagini followed, there were obvious protests from the others. "Nigini will stay with me." Tom said slowly, making it very clear glaring at those who dare protest.

Albus merely gave a wearily smile, giving a nod which was taken as an OK signal to do so. "Come, my boy" With that, Tom let himself be lead a way, not giving a second thought to the odd method in which they traveled through, (portkey) or where they were going.

* * *

"I object" The group seated around the office turned to stare at the new arrival. The man slowly made his way forward, his wooden leg clunking at a steady beat. As he approached, one of his eyes bounced out of its socket, and swirled madly through the gathered, pausing at each person and examining them constantly.

"Constant Vigilance" he screamed, pounding both fists on the table as if to strength his point.

"Alastor" Dumbledore greeted, unfazed by the man's actions. "What would you have me do then?"

"I've been watching the boy." Moody growled, indicating his eye, meaning that he hadn't physically met the boy yet, but had seen him nevertheless.

"Riddle must be destroyed, killed now at the very least. By being Slytherin's heir, he's a threat to society itself. There's no point in keeping that snake alive." Some heads bobbed up and down agreeing to this man's view. "By offering him your generosity he'll only take it in as your stupidity, harvest every moment he gets to strike back."

"There is no reason to bel…." Dumbledore was cut off again by Moody.

"There needs not to be a reason." Alastor said calmly. "They're all the same. Every single one that's been tainted the slightest by Evil. Tom will be no different. The Slytherin blood runs strongly within him. For heaven's sake, he killed his own father, at the age of 5! What innocent, non blood thirsty creature would do that? Why would Grindlewald go after the entire family to slaughter then until they become extinct? He fears that name, he fears the one who will one day crush him."

"The boy is still innocent." Dumbledore spoke softly. "Everyone makes mistakes. He is young, and not fully yet corrupted by the world around him." Then the old man's eyes sparkled. "Like you said, he may very well be the solution to Grindlewald. Why destroy such a wea…"

"He will never be your weapon. You will never be able to turn him against his natural evil that runs so deeply within his veins. Destroy him now, when you have the chance. You do not wish to fight a double battle."

There was no time to reply. At that moment, the door opened again. Everyone but Dumbledore and Alastor turned to see who it was, as the two was still glaring at each other.

"Sir? You wish to speak with me?" Young Tom's voice said causally, as though oblivious that he had walked into a very important meeting concerning his future.

"Yes" Dumbledore said, standing, and conjuring a chair. Tom watched, fascinated though he made no comment regarding it. "Sit down my boy, sit down." Tom slowly did as he was told, looking suspiciously around at those around him. "Would you like something to drink? Tea? Butterbear? Milk? Perhaps water?"

"Butterbear" Tom replied instantly, curious to what it was as he had never heard of it in his entire life. Dumbledore nodded, before conjuring it before him. Tom silently thanked the man, before sipping it cautiously. The most incredible sensation filled him. Warmth spread from his stomach to his limbs, before his spirit seemed to fly away from his physical body. Then slowly his eyes diluted and rolled back in its socket, as his body swayed.

"Veritaserum" Moody acknowledged once the potion was in play. "I'll say, a bit non Gryffindorish and very un- Dumboreish of you to use this method of interrogation on a five year old innocent boy, as though he's a high rank Death Eater. Now who's being paranoid?"

Dumbledore ignored the comment, as he sat down before Tom, and began asking questions.

"Can you hear me?"

"Yes" a monotone voice peeped out.

"What is your name?"

"Tom Marvolo Riddle?"

"Did you kill your father?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"He left my mother when he found out her secret."

"What secret?"

"I do not know. Nigini never told me."

"Nigini, who is that?"

"My guardian, the snake who claims to be a prized possession of my mother, born, two years before I was born, the day my mother died, giving birth to me."

"The snake, is your family?"

"Yes. She raised me in a forest in Albania. Told me of my mother, and how my father left her, a woman whom he considered a 'freak'."

"How did you end up in Little Hangleton. I believe they are quite a distance apart."

"Yes. Distance mattered to me not. Since the day I've begun to walk, I've been out searching for my father. To dig him out of the far corners of the earth and avenger my mother, make him pay for what he did to her. He had abandoned my mother, who could not have possibly taken care of herself at the time he left her, as she was six moths due. He had abandoned me. Nigini recalled that he had come back, about two days, for what reason I am not sure. However, he was there, before me, but had decided to let me rot and die. After three long years of chasing him, a game of cat and mouse, at last I've accomplished my goal in which I've devoted my entire being into."

"Accidental Magic?"

"No. There is no such a thing as Magic. If there was, my father would have died a long time ago, as well as those people who are like him. None of them deserve to live."

The group looked at each other, obviously not expecting this thing.

"However, I do believe that the supernatural does exist, that sometimes things are fated the way it is. How else can it be that I've had to endure such hardships at such a young age? Life is unfair. Those in power, the way my father had above me and my mother, stay in power and take the pleasure in abusing their power. Men in power are nothing more then an overgrown bully, stealing lollipops from the defenseless children. Only when they are overpowered, do they plead and cower, the way my father did, pleading to a five year old for his life. Yes, Power, that is the answer, that is my answer to everything."

Uneasiness passed through those in the group.

Dumbledore continued at this rate. Asking and having questions answered. When he was done, he relieved the spell in which Tom was placed under. Tom stared up at him, and for a moment his face was blank. He seemed disorientated, as that is how the truth potion left a person, leaving no marks upon the interrogated that hinted of information ever being distracted from them.

"Tom, I've called you as I have found a home for you to stay in. An orphanage has kindly accepted you into its home. They have agreed to welcome you tomorrow morning." Dumbledore said softly. "I have asked about Nigini being allowed. They have agreed on condition that it does no harm to anyone and will not cause destruction."

"Yes sir. Thank you sir."

Dumbledore nodded, before dismissing him to pack and to get ready to leave in the morning. Having dealt with Tom, Dumbledore continued the meeting with the other adults, regarding other matters.

* * *

The sun shone brightly, heating his skin so that warmth was around him. Nigini was wrapped protectively around his upper body so that she looked like a shield. Earlier that day Dumbledore had dropped him off here, in which he had learn was in the center of London. The building which loomed before him was fairly new, a three story apartment dressed with a white overcoat.

He rang the doorbell, once and then twice, and then two more times before an old lady came to answer the door, opening it half way. Upon seeing her, Tom was reminded of those old grandmothers who would sit and knit by the fire, although even for that she looked too old to be one.

"Hello, How may I help you" she asked.

"My name is Tom, Tom Riddle."

The door opened fully now. The woman smiled, nodding. "Come, come in child. My name is Perenelle Flamel and I'm the head of this orphanage. Welcome to your new home."

Tom smiled, and for the first time, the woman's presence made him feel welcomed. Turning his back to the past, he stepped in, and for the first time, eager to meet his future.

* * *

So how was it? It is not entirely based on what really happened, but has the basic outlines of Tom Riddle's past from the time of this birth to the orphanage. Tell me what you think! Remember to **Review**! 


	2. Black

**The VPMWPV**

**Written by**: Hoshihikari

**Summary: **This is the prequel, the first installment to the trilogy that will be centered and focused around "The Reign of Darkness." The story focuses on the life of the VPMWPV and the world as they see it. What really pushed them to become who they are? What caused them to do what they did? After all, no one is born evil, but may become this way because of their surroundings. Basically the following quote sums it all up, giving enough information to make its own statement and raise its own questions such as what really happened to drive the six people to take on the road into Darkness?

"We are all victims….Victims of this world. We were different from everyone else. We were special. Raised in a world unsuitable for us. We did not choose to be bitten, famous, genius nor did we choose to be orphans, disowned or abused. We were innocent, and helpless. The world never gave us a hand. It sat back and relaxed. From the very start, we were labeled as dangerous and hazardous to the world. This world did not understand us, let alone help us."

"This world is not made for us. It does not want us. It fears us, and our specialties. You ask us Albus….you dare ask us Why! Well I'll tell you! It's because of you and people like you! Why don't you look inside yourself? The answer is right in front of you!"

James Potter in "The Reign of Darkness"

**Parings: **original pairings of that time period

**Note: **"…." talk _Italic thoughts/dreams_ /…/ Parseltongue Snake language underlinetext/letter/writings _**bold/italicslyrics from songs**_

**Kamorie** Thank you for the review! Yup, you're the first reviewer. Isn't that something? I got the email the same day I posted, that's a good sign. Thanks so much. It's actually pretty encouraging to know that people still are interested. Remember to update your stories to (especially Is it worth it? 2)

**Mirai**** Diavolo:** thank you! I'm glad you liked "RoD" That's what I thought. A prequel to explain things first, and maybe stimulate some things that could be answered in the sequel. The hard thing about just writing a sequel is that it ended with almost all of the 'good' people dead.

**japanese-jew**: Dumbledore did say Muggle orphanage. I knew that before I posted. I had to decide which would be better. It is just one of those alternations between fanfiction and the Rowling books. If this is a big problem, then do note that the whole timeline is off track, and does not follow in the order of the books. The events occur, but how they and when they occur is up to me to piece together. No, Nicolas Flamel does not beat children, but that doesn't mean other children won't beat him.

**BlackFox84**: thanks for the review! Glad you like it!

**Please Read and Review! **

**Chapter 2Black**

"BOY! Get down here now!" a shrill voice screamed. There was a jumble of footsteps down the stair case. In an instant, a young boy no older then 6 joined his mother.

Whack! A belt flashed from nowhere and hit the new arrival, flat on his cheek, causing it to bruise and swell immediate. A series of apologies issued out from his mouth.

"Forgive me mother. Sorry. Sorry! I won't be late again." He massaged his cheek, feeling fresh blood tickle down his cheek. "I thought I would only finish up cleaning up the library as you ordered." He stuttered.

"and have you finished?"

"No. I finished but Kretcher, he ruined it again."

Whack! The belt came down again. "Lies! Lies won't get you anywhere BOY! Kretcher is the perfect house elf. He's worth more in this family then you ever will!"

"Yes, mother." The boy replied, before mumbling under his breath.

"and watch that attitude of yours. If you don't shape up, I'll sell you off to the Malfoys."

"I rather be there then here." Came out softly.

His mother waived the belt again and swung it down. It went half way before halting.

"That's enough Black." A voice filtered through. "I'm not here to watch you baby sit. Crucio!"

"Forgive me milord!" Mrs. Black screamed in agony. "I didn't mean it. Forgive me!" Slowly the curse ceased.

"So, this is your eldest son?" Grindlewald said, turning to the new arrival, staring at him coldly.

Mrs. Black pushed her son towards him. "Yes, that's Sirius. He's a pain in the neck."

Grindlewald stared down at the ragged, shaggy haired boy. "My lord." Sirius muttered softly. A smile crept over the Lord's mouth.

"Indeed?" he questioned. "Yes, I will watch out for him." A pause. "keep a firm eye on him, in fact." He then turned to the adults. "Shall we get down to business now?"

A second figure nodded.

"Regulas, take Bellatrix up and be a good host." She turned back to Sirius. "You, Boy, will finish cleaning."

"yes mother." Sirius replied, following the other two out.

"Lucius, Gregory, Vincent," the figure who had nodded before spoke up. "make yourselves at home."

When the kids left, Grindlewald began again. "now lets get down to business shall we?" The others nodded. "First thing up, Tom Riddle."

* * *

Sirius stormed out of his mother's presence, and headed towards the library. "Kretcher! Kretcher!" he screamed, seeing a bigger mess that had been left behind by the house elf. "Why you ungrateful house elf!" He picked up a book and staked it back onto the shelf. He continued grumbling to himself, taking one book at a time and staking it.

"Hey, need a hand?"

Sirius turned slightly to see his 4 year old brother standing at the doorway with Bella at his side. The two came up to him. Bella pulled him off the ladder he was standing on and into a crouch. Regulas took his place in staking the books.

"How's life Sirius?" Bella asked her cousin as she sat down next to him. She took a wet towel, wetted it at a water fountain before helping him wipe off his blood stained cheeks.

"Owe!" Sirius hissed as the water stung. His eyes narrowed at the pain. "Life's never been better." He replied after the initial sting had died down. "The usual. Ever since dad died, mother's been as nice as…" he didn't need to continue as the other two knew what he was talking about. "screaming her lungs out at me, being beaten trice a day, skipping meals…What could I say Bella, it's the best life I've gotten so far. At least better then when Dad was around." He shivered at that.

"Oh Sirius…" she whispered, sympathy written clearly in her eyes. "One day all this will be over. The pain, the suffering, the sorrow."

"Probably in a hundred life times!" came a retort from the door. The three looked up to see Malfoy and his buddies standing there.

"Beat it scumbag." Sirius sneered.

Lucius smirked. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Watch your mouth Black. You don't want another whipping"

Sirius growled outwardly. Bella held onto his arm, as he got ready to launch himself at the blond.

"Temper, temper." Malfoy sneered. He turned to Regulas. "Shall I call your mom? Your family lap dog is out of control again."

Before anyone knew it, Sirius launched himself on top of Malfoy. His fist came out of nowhere and he began pounding them onto flesh. His world was spinning and he barely realized what he was doing. All he knew was the boy in front of him was an eyesore, and needed to be killed immediately.

"Sirius! Sirius! No Sirius!" He could hear frantic screams from his cousin and brother. "You're killing him Sirius! Get off! Get off!"

"Crucio!" a deep, dark voice yelled. The spell hit Sirius' back and he rolled off of Malfoy. His world blurred as a ringing sound erupted in his ear. Intense pain surged through his body.

"Lucius! Lucius!" far away, he could hear Lucius' father screaming at his son.

A distant away, his mother was screaming at him as well. "Why you insolent ungrateful freak! How dare you pick a fight with the Malfoy's!"

Sirius' world was swirling uncontrollably. At last, he gave up and his world blacked around him.

* * *

"Cruico!" he winced as he woke up to that spell. His body involuntarily shuttered as the spell hit him.

"Awake?" a voice sneered.

Sirius slowly sat up. He looked around, blinked and his vision came to focus. He was still in the library, however there was only one other person in the room: the Dark Lord.

"You're an interesting person Black" Grindlewald commented. Sirius remained silent.

"Why did you attack Mr. Malfoy?"

"Do I need a reason?" came the bitter response.

The Dark Lord responded with another Crucio.

"He provoked me. Called me a lap dog for my mother." Black got out, screaming and withering in pain.

"and how is that bothersome? You are your mother's lap dog. You have been called and treated so by many. Why does it matter one more. You are lower then Kretcher, so I've heard."

"They will pay." Sirius began, his eyes darkening. "They will pay." He spoke again, louder and clearer this time. "One day," he murmured. "One day I will inflict back into this world, all the pain and suffering that it had caused me."

"Cruico!" rang out again. "and how do you expect to do that. You are lower then any creature I've laid eyes upon."

Sirius' breathed in slowly before retorting. "and yet you still do, Grindlewald!"

A series of hexes were immediately thrown at him. Sirius was too weak to move out of the way, earning him another set of pain.

Grindlewald rubbed his chin. Yes, this was indeed a very interesting fellow, unlike any other he had previously encounter. No one had been so stubborn to him, or showed any sign of defiance. No one as far as Grindlewald was concern had been born evil, but this young boy seemed tainted completely by in. Besides there was no one that Grindlewald knew, young or old who had been able to withstand consecutive pain and torture without breaking or snapping, and that was something the young Black did not seem close to doing.

"You know, if you don't stop hexing me, I swear one day you'll end up on that list as well." Black taunted.

Grindlewald immediately stop. "Very good. All you had to do was ask."

Slowly Sirius sat up, turning his aching head towards Grindlewald. "What do you want from me anyways?"

A smile crept over the Lord's face. "I have heard many tales of you, Black." He began. "Quite interesting and fascinating, to say the least."

"Of what?" Black retorted. "being a pain in the ass? Being the 'disowned, disobedient piece of filth, whose ungrateful of his mother's hospitality'?"

"How about this?" Grindlewald interrupted. "A power hungry tyrant, one who has already started devising the demise of this world. One who has his own grand army of my Death Eater's children, the next generation, within his grasp. All this under the shallow gaze of a helpless piece of filth, beaten tirelessly under his mother's reign."

Sirius' face immediately darkened. Slowly he stood up, whip the blood off his check with his hand and stared directly at the Dark Lord. "Then there is no need for pretense."

Grindlewald smirked as the figure rose before him and an older much more mature, darker looking boy was brought before him.

"Malfoy's a ring leader of his own gang." Black corrected softly. "and I of the other." Black's hands were behind his back, and he began pacing back and forth. "it is natural for deadly quarrels to arise." He spoke in a matter of fact tone. "Last year, Smith's death was my doing. The year before, Joan's was under my order. Still before that, was Wotton and Brown, Presly, Stevens….need I go on?"

Grindlewald shook his head, his eyes squinted in a calculating fashion.

"I can give you all that." He whispered.

Black stopped pacing, and once again turned to the Dark Lord, giving him his full attention.

"I can make you my protégé. After my death, the world that you've long sought and strived for will be yours."

A neutral expression was cast upon the young boy. Still with the help of Occlamency, he could tell the boy was debating.

"There are so many that qualify. I cannot meet up to your expectations, I will only disappoint you."

"I see greatness in you. I saw that power, the hunger for revenge written all over your face. You were like me when I was your age. The Dark Lord of that time offered me the same offer I am giving you. Look where I am now. You can be me, in merely a couple of decades."

"You are not afraid?" Black asked. "That, with my power, and force will be your downfall." To his surprise, the Dark Lord smiled.

"Yes, yes, now I like you even more. I look forward to that day." He replied. "You will be a worthy opponent."

"and you are not worried?"

"why should I? It is tradition itself for the protégé to challenge the Master in a final battle and succeeded. After all, that is how I have taken my Master's place, and how he had taken his, and how that one had taken the previous. It is the destined, honorable fall of a Dark Lord."

Black was silent.

"That is a long way ahead. Do not worry." Still, the Lord could feel the mind of the younger one working. Suddenly he reached out and grabbed the other. "Whether you like it or not, you will be my protégé."

Grasping and gripping and unwilling Sirius Black, the two left the office. Halfway through the hallway, Sirius' mother was approaching them.

"Dear God, forgive me milord." She began, seeing her lord hold up a kicking and screaming, protesting boy. "If he has done anything I…"

"He has done nothing more then become my protégé."

"Your pro---" she questioned, trailing off.

"Yes, my protégé."

"but milord, surely there is one better? Perhaps Regulas…"

"Sirius will do fine." Without saying anymore, the Dark Lord took Sirius and strolled out of Number 12 Grimmuld Place, leaving behind one very confused woman.

* * *

Sorry for the wait! It's been a while, I know. However, it was difficult to write Sirius, and by far, he would be the hardest to write. Hope you all enjoyed it! **Read/Review!**


	3. Lupin

**The VPMWPV**

**Written by**: Hoshihikari

**Summary: **This is the prequel, the first installment to the trilogy that will be centered and focused around "The Reign of Darkness." The story focuses on the life of the VPMWPV and the world as they see it. What really pushed them to become who they are? What caused them to do what they did? After all, no one is born evil, but may become this way because of their surroundings. Basically the following quote sums it all up, giving enough information to make its own statement and raise its own questions such as what really happened to drive the six people to take on the road into Darkness?

"We are all victims….Victims of this world. We were different from everyone else. We were special. Raised in a world unsuitable for us. We did not choose to be bitten, famous, genius nor did we choose to be orphans, disowned or abused. We were innocent, and helpless. The world never gave us a hand. It sat back and relaxed. From the very start, we were labeled as dangerous and hazardous to the world. This world did not understand us, let alone help us."

"This world is not made for us. It does not want us. It fears us, and our specialties. You ask us Albus….you dare ask us Why! Well I'll tell you! It's because of you and people like you! Why don't you look inside yourself? The answer is right in front of you!"

James Potter in "The Reign of Darkness"

**Parings: **original pairings of that time period

**Note: **"…." talk _Italic thoughts/dreams_ /…/ Parseltongue Snake language underlinetext/letter/writings **_bold/italicslyrics from songs_**

**Please Read and Review! **

**Chapter 3 Lupin**

It was a cold winter's night. The coldest, clearest, brightest night of that year. The stars were out, the clouds were gone. The full moon hung eerier over head, waiting hauntingly, casting long shadows upon the quiet Muggle village just south of London. Peace, quiet, and silence, reigned over the sleepy village.

A sudden, frightful howl interrupted the silence, shaking all awake. A second, then a third howl came about 500 meters south of the village where a forest laid

A man, Jack Lupin, hastily loaded his rifle before he sprinted off in the direction of the sound. His wife Jane called him back, but he did not heed her.

She, the witch who had married the Muggle, had already known disaster would fall upon the family as her husband had come home one night looking thoroughly exhausted. Jane had quickly tucked their 7 year old son, Remus into bed before going downstairs to inquire what had occurred. Jack had somehow gotten into a fight with the strangest man he had ever seen. From description, Jane had drawn back in horror as she realized he had unknowingly offended Fenrir Greyback.

Now Jane knew that Jack was heading to trouble. The howls she could easily recognize as one produced by a werewolf.

"Jack!" Jane called after him with extreme concern.

"I have to go," he yelled back without stopping. "Remus is out there. I have to find him."

Jane said no more, as she knew it was the duty of a father, even if only hours earlier, the two had a fight and Remus had bolted from the house.

* * *

He was running, his feet pounding upon the newly fallen snow. His heart was thumping rather loudly and his hands were soaked in cold sweat. Behind him, a large brown beast chased after him, howling with anger, rage, and amusement.

The beast was a fairly large creature, with messy fur, large yellow eyes with blood dripping down its sharp, crimson stained white teeth. In actual appearance, it resembled the wolf species, except that wolves never came in this shape or size. The creature pounced after its prey in full enjoyment.

The poor unfortunate boy did not fully understand what was occurring. Earlier, he just had the worst fight ever with his father about, about, well, he couldn't even remember what. However, whatever it was caused him to dash out of the house and head for the forest, where he had found a nice solitude place to stay, nearly two years ago. When he had gotten to his sacred place, he had already cursed his father from England to the US. He had been too occupied with his thoughts that he hadn't noticed he wasn't alone until it was too late. There had been a shift in the clouds so that the moon appeared. Looking around, as was his habit, he screamed in horror as he found the beast devouring what seemed to be another human, a kid no older then himself. Scared, he had dashed off, only to find the creature chasing after himself.

Suddenly, he heard some footsteps, running towards them.

"Help!" he cried out. "HELP!"

"Remus!" a voice yelled. "Where are you?"

It was his father. Love, like no other filled within the little boy's heart. He quickly forgot about the fight, as young boys do and in its placed was filled with love, love that only a parent could provide, undying affection that only a father could give.

"DAD!" Remus panted. "Dad!"

"Remus! Remus!" his father continued. "Is that you? Where are you?"

The footsteps were close, very close, less then two meters away, though he could not see him.

"Da!" Remus' voiced died down as suddenly he felt something leap onto him and pin him down. A shrill of agonizing pain erupted as he felt claws tear away at him, ripping clothes and flesh.

"REMUS!" his father was so close, yet so far.

A howl broke out for the last time, and then teeth, sharp teeth bit down upon his right ribs.

Jack stared horrified at the sight before him. There it was, a creature, massive in stature lying upon his son, gnawing at the boy's flesh.

Bang! He fired aimlessly with his rifle, too scared to approach. A second shot and then a third shot.

The creature slowly withdrew its teeth, growling menacingly at him. Jack froze as he looked upon the beast's face. The eyes were so familiar.

_You will regret this. I will make you regret ever double crossing Fenrir Greyback! Next full moon, you shall pay, you foolish Muggle!_

The words slowly filtered through Jack's mind as did the image of the man. Suddenly he understood. The man and beast was the same creature, though how that could be possible was impossible.

"Lumos" a voice cracked up from behind him, and suddenly Jack could see clearly.

"Protego!" an invisible layer, protective charm formed between Remus and the werewolf.

"Reducto!" a third jet of light came from nowhere and hit the werewolf several times.

"Jack! Out of my way!"

Jack quickly spun around to see Jane pointing a stick at the beast. He quickly got out of the way as sets of light in assorted colors shot out from the wand.

The beast gave a last howl before dashing off.

Jack quickly rushed to his son.

"Here, let me." Jane said from behind him.

"Ennervate!" she cried. "Ennervate!"

Slowly, Remus opened his eyes and stared blankly out. He blinked before focusing.

"Mom," he said, trying to smile. "Dad," he said turning to see him.

"Shush, Don't talk." His dad said.

Jane used her wand and pointed it at a rock. "Portus" She held it up. "Jack, grab a hold of me."

Jack looked at her, unsure, but did so anyways. He felt a tug before the world around him spun in circles. When the world halted at last, he found himself back in their house.

"Jack, go downstairs and get some rest. I'll heal Remus by magic."

"Ma…Magic?" Jack asked, wanting to say there was no such thing, but was unable to as if there wasn't magic then nothing that just happened would have made sense.

Jane did not reply, she had already placed a Muggle Repelling Charm as well as the Imperturbable Charm to block any unwanted visitors, Magical or Muggle.

Jack seeing that he wasn't going to get an answer, went downstairs and flopped onto the sofa. The scenes, one by one, since the time he had yelled at Remus and the boy had ran off, until now, came rushing trough him.

"This is just a nightmare, just a nightmare." He murmured to himself.

15 minutes, 20 minutes then half an hour passed before Jane reappeared at the doorway.

"Sorry, but I'm afraid it isn't." she said softly.

Jack leaped up to his feet and stared at her. She had a vial in her hands. Slowly she went up and handed it to him.

"Calming drought" she muttered. "It will do you good."

Jack looked at it, then looked at her. "I, I trust you." He said at last before taking a sip from it. Instantly, he felt much better.

"How is Remus?" he asked at last.

"Stable condition." She assured her. "as much as possible." She added. Seeing that he did not understand, she began again. "From this day forth, he will be forever scared, physically, mentally and emotionally. He will be shunned by his peers and called forth as a beast."

Jane reached out and held his hand. Looking into his eyes, she said softly. "He was bitten by a werewolf, and I'm afraid, he has become one as well."

"Werewolf?" Jack could not believe his ears. "They don't…" he trailed off, unsure.

"exist?" Jane finished.

Jack nodded numbly.

"I'm afraid, I owe you an explanation." She said softly. "but please, do not judge us, me, I can understand, but your son is your son and he too has no idea. He is innocent yet."

Jack closed his eyes.

"There is such a thing as the Wizardry world." She began. "There is such a thing as magic. I myself am proof. I am a witch."

With that, Jane launched into a long, overdue explanation of her past, present, and her hopes of their future.

She spoke of the war, of Albus Dumbledore, the Ministry of Magic, and the Dark Lord Gindlewald. She spoke of Hogwarts and Grigotts, Diagon Alley, and Knockturn Alley. She spoke of Hogsmade and St. Mungo's hospital. She spoke of many things, describing all aspects of the magical community to her husband who thankfully had not interrupted. At last she spoke of magical beasts, creatures such as unicorns, house elves, ghouls, Hippogriffs, as well as werewolves, imps, and boggorts. She spoke of Azkaban, which was guarded by dementors. She spoke of magical herbs and potions. Many, many things were talked about although she gave plenty of emphasizes of the prejudice and hatred towards people like their son, the ministry regulations and rules, the recruitment from the dark lord. On and on she spoke, and at last when she was finished, she was glad that Jack had not bolted from the door and left her and their son alone.

"Hush that is enough for now." Jack said arms around his wife. He pulled her close and tired to provide her comfort as she sobbed and spoke of her fears of what may become of Remus.

"Do not worry Jane," he said. "You and Remus are the world to me. I love you and that's all that matters. No matter what happens in the future, I'll be their with you and Remus every step of the way."

* * *

Well, a happier chapter in the story. Sorry for the late update. Happy holidays. Remember to **Review**! 


End file.
